Soulmate
by Glowdawn
Summary: Blaine Anderson grew up knowing that the name on his wrist is nothing but the name of his servant as his dad always told him. Now Blaine Anderson is the new teacher in McKinley and it's his first day as the literature teacher when he meets a pair of intense blue eyes in his first class. Dom!Blaine Sub!Kurt BoyPussy!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

If you asked Blaine 8 years ago that he'll still be in stuck in Ohio getting his degree in English litrature from Ohio university forgetting all about his music career and getting in NYADA, he'll probably laugh at you and tell you that you're crazy. But a 25 years old Blaine knows better. Dreams don't always come true and after auditioning for NYADA twice and not getting in he gave up and decided to study English Litrature and become a teacher and He got a job in Mckinley high school in Lima.

He was always told that he was a strong dom since he was young. He was practically ruling Dalton, getting everyone to submit for him even the doms. He doesn't like to admit that he took advantage of it, being the lead singer of the warblers for four years deciding all the songs the should and should not sing. Also, for his strong and confident nature Blaine had subs crawling after him trying to get him to at least glance at them, some lucky ones got Blaine to fuck them but he never stayed more than a night telling them goodbye the next morning.

Blaine never believed in love, growing up with his Dad who kept on telling him that subs aren't supposed to be loved and they're only made to serve their doms "That name on your wrist is nothing but the name of your servant, Blaine. If you ever treat your servant well they'll think that you're weak and will never respect you, Blaine, never. Just remember you're a strong dom never let your servant think otherwise". He knew that the woman by his dad's feet is his mother and his father's "soulmate"..._**no no Blaine it's servant! They're made to serve you and give you babies that's all! **_Thought Blaine _

Getting out of his car today was his first day as a teacher in McKinley. Fixing his bowtie slightly, he started to walk down the hall to the teacher's office. He already met the headmaster _**"Figgins" **_thought Blaine, and they talked and he gave Blaine his schadule whishing him the best.

After getting his coffee he went to sit on one of the tables checking his classes and preparing his papers for today's lesson as he had the first class.

"Hello you must be the new lit teacher Blaine Anderson, right?" said a guy who is probably another teacher with with curly brown hair and with matching brown vest and beige trousers.

"Yeah that's me. Today's my first day" said Blaine smiling slightly.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm sorry, William Shuester with you. You can call me Will" Said will helding his hand for Blaine which he took smiling.

"Or you can call him Mr. Butt Chin like I usually do. I'm Sue Sylvister and you must be the new hobbit here. Well welcome to McKinley Frodo" said a tall woman with short blonde hair wearing a red training suit.

"Good morning!" said a bored Will "Making good first impressions as always"

"Oh good morning to you too, Will. Seems like you've got a new haircut, and I don't like it!" with that Sue left without another word.

"Well that was Sue, you'll get used to her soon." Will said "I must go now cause I have the first class. It was nice meeting you Blaine" with that William shook his hand and left.

Gathering his things Blaine got ready for his first class.

Entering the class he found a paper being thrown at his face. Supressing his anger for this humilation he put his books on the desk with a loud thud, but no one gave him a glance still chatting loudly with each other.

That was it for Blaine and he said loudly "The teacher entered I think you should give him some respect, huh?"

His tone got the kids to stop talking and look at him. "Hello I'm Mr. Anderson and I'll be your new litrature teacher for this year. We'll be starting off with Arthur Miller's play (A View From A Bridge) this is personally one of my favorites and I think you guys will like it too." He said in a professional way looking around the room till he caught a pair of blue eyes which were innocintly looking at him. Blaine doesn't know what did hit him but his breath caught as he looked into those intense blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening his locker Kurt was getting ready for his first class. Litrature was one of his favourite subjects which he knew he could ace with no effort at all. As he was retrieving his books from the locker and just about to close it, he found Rachel Berry standing behind it with a big smile on her face.

"Kurt! I woke up today thinking that we both should sing Happy days are again in Glee!" She said clapping her hands Enthusiastically adding "I'll be Barbra and you'll be Judy!"

"Rachel we just got back from the break we didn't even see Mr. Shue yet!" Kurt said

"Well it'll be a welcome back song to the club and Mr. Shue. I'm sure hearing our voices they'll be more excited for the year and the competitions ahead for us" Rachel said looking at her watch "Oh I barely have time to go and find Finn before heading to class, see you at lunch Kurt". With that she turned and walked away.

Just as Kurt was about to walk away from the locker he was thrown at it violently by one of the jocks "Welcome back fag" he hear David Karofsky say as he laughed with the other jocks.

He was used to being bullied it's nothing new, always hearing the jocks laughing at his telling him things like "who'll want a fag like you as their sub, huh? Probably when that Blaine Anderson see you he'll be so digusted with you that he'll prefer anyone in this world but a loser like you". He heard this so many times that he started to believe that he's nothing but a loser who'll never be able to be loved by his dom or even able to please him.

He walked into his class sitting in one of the empty chairs in the second row looking at the desk not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to himself. That's when he heard "The teacher entered I think you should give him some respect, huh?" The hard tone of the voice got him to snap his head up and see who's that.

Soon he regrated his decision cause when he saw the man that the voice belonged to, he wanted nothing but drop to his knees and submit to that man who introduced himself as "Mr. Anderson". _**Could he be? **_Thought Kurt to himself as he couldn't tear his eyes from his new teacher. That's when there eyes locked and the urge to drop to his knees was doubled specially when he saw the change in the hazel eyes before him, they became more intense and...hungry? Kurt soon shook his head clearing it from all these thoughts of course he was imagining things right?_** Just because his name is Anderson means that he is your Anderson or you're his Hummel! Stop Kurt and just focus in the lesson! **_Almost shouted Kurt to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine wanted nothing but to get that beautiful angel on his knees and let those pouty rosy lips suck his cock as he slowely start to fuck into the hot cavern of his mouth...He noticed that the angel ( he decided to call him that) teared his eyes from him and he also noticed that he's half hard in the middle of his first class, _**way to go Blaine **_thought Blaine to himself.

"Now before we start I'd like to get to know each of your names and a little something about yourselves" said Blaine deciding that henshould break the stern act and be friendly to the kids a little bit.

They all started to say their names and something about themselves one by one till they reached Kurt. Blaine looked at his as he said "Hello I'm Kurt Hummel and I love singing and literature" said Kurt to the board apparenly avoiding Blaine's eyes.

At the mention of the name Blaine couldn't believe it and though nothing in his features changed showing his shock, his eyes showed it all as they became darker and...wait a minute why was he suddenly full hard? That angel was his soulmate..._**no wait wait it's servant Blaine. **_

He suddenly started to imagine the angel naked on the bed chained waiting for Blaine to take whatever he wants for him, or on his knees with nothing on but his collar waiting for his master by the door so he can start serving him as he comes from a long day of work. Now Blaine was aching in his tight jeans wanting nothing but release which he can't reach with a 25 kids infront of him.

He retreated to his desk so he could hide his hard-on, but he couldn't help but imagine his angel under the desk sucking him off while he was giving the lesson to the other kids..._**Okay stop stop stop Blaine just start on with the play. **_

"Well guys it was nice knowing you all and I'll probably take some time to memorise some of them" _**because I busy thinking about something else entirely when you were introducing yourselves, **_continued Blaine in his head.

"Now we need to arrange the roles and who's going to play who in the play. We need a Catherine, Eddie, Beatrice , Marco, Rodulpho and some minor roles like Louis. I'll be Alferi and whoever interested in any of these roles just raise your hands and tell me the role you want to be okay guys!" Said Blaine as some kids raised their hands "okay guys I'll write your names with the roles you'll be playing and we'll be starting next class which is going to be on Wednesday" he noticed that Kurt wasn't even paying attention to what he's saying just looking down at his dest not daring to look at Blaine.

Blaine couldn't help but smirk slightly feeling satisfied that his Kurt was submiting to him without even thinking. All that left is getting Kurt to know that he's his master and to claim him sooner than later, but he wanted to mess with him a little first.


	4. Chapter 4

After writing down the names of the kids with the roles they'll be playing, Blaine dismissed the class and soon as he did so he found Kurt quickly collecting his belongings wanting to leave as quickly as possible

_**Not so fast angel**_, said Blaine in his head smirking slightly "Kurt Hummel may I see you after class!" Said Blaine.

Looking like a deer caught in the headlight. Kurt looked at Blaine with his mouth forming an "O" and Blaine couldn't help but think about how he wants that mouth around his cock sucking him slowely as he lost himself in pleasure. He heard Kurt stutter "Y-Y-Yeah s-s-sure Mr. Anderson"

As the last kid got out of class Blaine stood and went to close the door and turned to see Kurt who looked confused but soon looked at the floor not daring to look at Blaine.

"So Kurt" said Blaine coyly " I heard you say that you love literature earlier as you intorduced yourself but when it came to choosing the people who'll be playing roles in the play I didn't find you raising our hand, huh?"

"I really do sir" Kurt said shyly "It's just that...I don't feel well today I guess"

"Oh honey why's that let me see" and with that Blaine put his palm on Kurt's forhead and trailing it to his cheek pretending to see his temprature. Kurt seemed to blush at the gesture his cheeks turning red but he didn't move away.

"Well don't think you're sick" said Blaine pulling his hand away from Kurt's cheek seeing the angel Unconsciously trying to follow it before he recognised what he's doing and retreated quickly wanting nothing but the floor to swallow him open as his blush spread to his neck. "Oh sweetie you're so flushed go and wash your face" Blaine decided to give him this little command to see what's his reaction would be like.

"Yes sir" said Kurt quickly but before he can move Blaine caught his arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear slowely causing Kurt to shudder "Hope you'll be better next time Kurt. See you next Wednesday" with that Blaine moved away to open the door for Kurt who almost ran out of it.

_**OMG OMG OMG**_ Kurt kept muttering in his head, he never felt that way before the urge to drop to his knees and submit to Mr. Anderson. When Mr. Anderson touched his face Kurt couldn't help but feel safe wanting nothing but to lose himself. But no that's so wrong he shouldn't be feeling like this that was wrong and even if he had a chance Mr. Anderson doesn't deserve a loser like him, no one does.

Five classes later Kurt was sitting in the cafeteria with his new direction friends looking as lost as ever. Rachel was talking to him about her plans this year and how they should prepare for nationals from now, that she and Finn are celebrating their five weeks anniversery as it was the longest they did stay together without fighting and breaking up, maybe they're soulmates but they couldn't stay long without fighting over sillythings. All Kurt was able to think of was his new handsome lit teacher with those perfect lips which Kurt begun to think about in the fourh period and what would they taste like if he kissed him!

"Rachel really stop talking for a minute can't you see he's not listening to what you're saying! Hey boo where are you!" Mercedes said as she snapped her fingers infront of his face.

"Uh! No where I think I just doozed of" said Kurt snapping from his daydream.

"Oh Kurt how could you do that I was telling you important things here! Well I guess I'll have to repeat myself again" said Rachel

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

He spent the rest of his lunch break listening to whatever Rachel was saying trying hard to keep his mind off Mr. Anderson but he couldn't help thinking about the man with the hazel eyes and chapped lips which Kurt wanted nothing now but to kiss them.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n:Here's a new chapter! I just realised that I really have a dirty mind and need help! :D

oh so I watched "warm bodies" today in the theatre and I really can't get it out of my head wanting to do a Klaine crossover with Blaine as R and Kurt as Julie. Tell me guys if I should go for it or is it too silly okay? Thank you! :)

"Uh..uh...yeah just like that" Blaine moaned " such a good boy serving your master...Fuck I'm close" Kurt was on his knees infront of Blaine sucking him hard while Blaine's pushed in and out of his hot tight mouth trying to reach his orgasm.

Suddenly Blaine was waking up with his alarm screaming Kesha's "die young" song. He never liked her or even listened to hese pop music, he prefered classics and broadway music but being a heavy sleeper Blaine wanted something loud to wake him up and this one worked really well.

He was sweating and so hard that he felt precome in his briefs as he liked to sleep in nothing but his briefs cause it was more comfortable for him. Sighing Blaine turned the alarm off deciding that he should probably finish himself off.

Reaching for his cock Blaine took it in his hand as he closed his eyes. He could still see Kurt in his mind with those big innocent blue eyes on his knees with Blaine's cock in his mouth sucking him while bobbing his head in and out on his shaft, his flat tongue licking the underside of his shaft causing Blaine to moan loudly. The sight was so dirty and hot that Blaine found his orgasm so near yet so far needing just a little something to get him to come.

The Kurt in his mind then pulled almost all the way off and flicked his tongue on Blaine's head gathering the precome there and then played with the slit a little bit before taking his cock back all the way in his mouth sucking it so hard one last time. That was it for Blaine ans with that image in his head he started to come so hard on his hand.

Still panting from his orgasm Blaine laid there for a minute thinking about that beautiful angel that got him to think about him day and night, and not an appropriate thoughts, how that angel was supposed to serve him for the rest of his life giving him little babies that will be his sons or daughters. As much as he wanted to claim his angel right infront of everybody at school wanting them to know that Kurt is his and his only, but he also wants to see that angel confused wanting to submit to him so much but at the same time thinking that he's not his dom to submit to. He knew Kurt didn't know his first name Blaine and how many Andersons are here in Ohio? He knew that he had two other Andersons in one of his classes in the university, so probably Kurt thinks that he's not his Anderson and will try really hard not to submit to him.

Blaine knew that would be a really hard task for Kurt considering tha he got like all the subs in his high school, university on their knees for him not to mention the doms who really feared him and allowed him to dominate them againest their nature. Blaine would tease Kurt, command him and see what the little angel would do and just when he breaks on his knees for him Blaine will claim him and take just what is his.

With that thought in his head Blaine took a shower jerking off again in it and then got ready cause today was Wednesday and he'll be seeing Kurt in his second class.

Kurt to woke up sweating and with that weird feeling between his legs. He was dreaming about kissing Mr. Anderson yeah that's how the dream started with just an innocent kiss which turned into a make-out session but that wasn't the first time for him to dream or even think about kissing Mr. Anderson, the thing is that he found himself next on his back with Mr. Anderson on top of him looking at him the same way he did in class when they locked eyes together. The hazel hungry eyes were staring at him like he was a prey he was about ravish or something.

Then Kurt felt something moving in and out of his pussy he was so confused that he looked down to she what it was, he then found his teachers cock in his pussy pumping fast. He heard a moan and looked above him to find Mr. Anderson with his head thrown back and mouth open losing himself in his pleasure.

That's when he woke up he couldn't believe that he just dreamt of having sex with his teacher. He actually couldn't believe that he had a sex dream he never had one before, he maybe dreamt of kissing Finn one or two times also Sam and of course Blaine but he never had a sex dream hell he never even got wet before! He was virgin as the book said.

He tried to stop thinking about his dream and to just go and take a shower and get ready for school. Soon as he stood up and started to walk to the closet to see what he should wear today before heading to the bathroom, Kurt felt his pussy clench and release some of his juices wetting his breifs as well as his pyjama pants and he couldn't hel but moan a little cause he never felt this tingly sensation before and god it felt so good!

After calming down a little Kurt went got ready for school, he couldn't help but think that he'll never be able to look at Mr. Anderson's eyes again after that dream.


	6. Chapter 6

He went to put his previous class books and get the ones for his next class which he can't say he was excited for after what he dreamt of last night, he couldn't even know how to look at Mr. Anderson with the thought of kissing him or worsehaving sex with him.

He entered the class and found some of his mates in laughing and talking to each others, he also found Mr. Anderson on his desk gathering some papers getting ready for the class. He reached his chair and without realising it he found himself stairing at his teacher looking at his adam apple bobbing as he swallowed and Kurt help imagining sucking on it..._**OMG Kurt now you pervert!**_

Mr. Anderson seemed to feel Kurt's eyes on him cause he raised his head to look at him and when he saw Kurt a half smirk played on his face and oh how did Kurt wanted to kiss those lips..._**Just stop now Kurt STOP! **_Kurt blushed and ducked his head down as he felt his teacher's eyes on him the whole class before he heard:

"Mr. Hummel see me after class" said Mr. Amderson before dismissing the class.

_**OMG OMG OMG he knew that I was staring at him and OH GOD he must have some sixth sense and read my mind and knew what I was thinking of and probably he wanted to shout at me and tell me that I'm just a disgusting pervert and to stop looking at him in a creepy way with filthy things in my head, **_Kurt was really freaking out at that point, _**what if he took me Figgens and got me expelled for looking at my teacher in an Inappropriate way? **_

When Blaine looked up and found Kurt staring at him with his eyes blown and lust drawn all over his face, he couldn't help but smirk and feel satisfied that his angel wanted him as much as he wanted the little angel. The angel soon realised that Blaine was staring at him and shook whatever dirty thought that Blaine wanted to know and just make it true for the angel and ducked his head down and just like last class he kept on looking at the desk as it's the most interesting thing in this world with that cute blush on his face that got him to look more innocent amd younger just like the angel he is.

Blaine wanted to tease his angel a little bit and to so he had to get him alone cause it was inappropriate to do so in class, so he asked his angel to see him after class and he saw that his angel was panking as if he was caught with his hands in the cookies jar and god can he get more adorable?

"Kurt" Blaine said in a stern voice after the last kid got out of the class and he locked the door making sure that no one will disturb them "I see that you weren't paying attention in this class too, I'm starting to hink that I'm not so good as a teacher that you careless to pay attention to me."

"Oh no no no sir I assure you that you're really a good teacher" said Kurt hurriedly " It's just that...it's just that I've been thinking a lot lately" _**about you and not in an innocent way**_, continued Kurt in his head.

"Is that so?" Said Blaine with a half smile on his face "Care to share?"

"Oh no no it's just some nonsense sir" stuttered Kurt, _**OMG HE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THINKING OF! **_"I promise you sir it's the last time for me to not pay attention in you class" he was now really shaking as he looked at Blaine who was staring at him with his eyes blown...with lust? Kurt unconsciously wetted his lips and saw Blaine's eyes following his tongue. He soon snapped out and almost screamed to homself: _**STOP KURT! That's just your sick mind making up things you're thinking as a cat in heat! **_

"I really hope so Kurt cause I don't like naughty boys who don't pay attention in my class, they deserve spanking and if no one will do it for them I won't hesitate doing it myself" he said as he smacked Kurt's ass watching the boys eyes go wide as his jaw drop and without realising it he realesed a low surprised moan and Blaine couldn't get the sound out of his head feeling it echoing as he suddenly became fully hard in his trousers.

Kurt couldn't believe what just happened and worse he couldn't believe how his body acted to his teacher smacking his as. He felt his pussy wet as a spark of pleasure run down his spine just like the one he felt this morning after his dream and he couldn't stop the moan that was released from his mouth, he was shocked yet very aroused.

Soon as the moan was released Kurt felt himself blush more and more and he wanted nothing but get out of the class and away of Mr. Anderson "I assure you sir that that won't happen and I'm really really sorry. Can I please go now cause I have another class now?" Kurt asked with his head down looking at the floor, he couldn't dare look at Mr. Anderson right now.

"Okay Kurt I'll take that as a promise of you to be a good boy" said Blaine with Kurt's moan still echoing in his head and him still painfully hard in his pants wanting nothing but release, he'll have to make a little trip to the teachers toilets after that "I guess you are free to go to class now sweetie" with that he unlocked the door and watched the angel flee out of the class. _**The things I'll do to you Kurt**_, Blaine thought with a smirk on his face as he gathered his belongings and went to the toilets to finish himself off.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt's birthday was coming up and he really didn't know what to arrange or do, maybe he'll just invite the ND kids to his house and celebrate it or just go to the mall with Mercedes and Rachel and go to the cinema, eat and just go back home.

That's when he heard Santana Lopez speaking during their lunch time and suggest something that just got Kurt's jaw drop.

"Well lady Hummel's birthday is coming up" Santana begun " and I suggest we celebrate it in that new gay club in town what was it's name again?" She turned to Brittany.

"Scandals!" Said Brit.

"Oh yeah Scandals! And as a birthday gift for you lady lips I'll get you a stripper who'll give you a lap dance and who knows maybe he'll pop your cherry!" Santana said looking at Kurt who jaw just hit the floor.

"Well some of us Santana want to wait for their soulmate to claim them" Rachel said

"Shut up fishy lips" Santana said causing Rachel to blush and cover her mouth with her hands trying to hide it. "You say that while Mr. Frankenstien here is your sub and you didn't even allow him to pop your cherry yet! I start to think that you're asexual or something Berry."

"Oh no I'm far from being asexual We're just...we're just waiting for the right time, right baby?" Rachel looked beside her at Finn who smiled awkwardly and said a quick "yes sure hunnie" as he put his arm aroung her.

"Really? I'm sure you're just afraid that when he sees the size of your boobs he'll regret that his dom turned out to be a fella guy who just love wearing knee high socks and these weird animals print shirts" santana said with a laugh.

"OMG! There's nothing wrong with Rachel boobies" said Finn "they maybe are small but not bad"

"Well if you say so fetus, I really careless about lady hobbit's boobs" Santana said "I'm talking now about lady lips's birthday and getting him a good cock to break his pussy letting him lose that V-card he has been holding for too long"

"Well thank you so much Santana but I really will pass that!" Kurt said with a blush "I was thinking about you guys coming to my house so we can celebrate it with a homemade cake and juices, won't that be good?"

"BORING!" Santana, Brittany and Puck chanted.

"Hey Hummel I've always wanted to go to a gay club as a straight guy I'm flattered by all the ladies around me but I need to know what my magic will do to the guys there" Puck said "And Hummel we need you to open up a bit I bet a lap dance and some drinks will loose you a bit and I'll show you how to have fun!" Winked Puck at Kurt

"I really don't know guys" stuttered Kurt

"No way Kurt you won't go to a bar you're not even legal!" Almost shouted Rachel.

"Shut up Hobbit" Santana said "No one said you're invited it's a date between me, Brit, Puck and lady lips there. No one else is invited cause you all are just buzz killers and I got some fake ID's for us here so we all are fine just fuck off okay!"

"Oh why is Mercedes absent when we need her!" Muttered Rachel.

"Today Hummel at 8 pm I'll be outside your house to get you to Scandals. Tell your dad you're sleeping in my house and that's a final you won't say no!" Santana said firmly.

"But.." Kurt said weakly.

"No buts Hummel or Ms. Sniks will come out and you don't want to meet her personally" saind Santana in a bitchy voice.

At 9 pm Kurt found himself infront of a small bulding with a neon sign saying "Scandals". He never went to a gay bar before and though he was scared, he was excited too.

"You look sexy Hummel, boys are going to eat you up inside" said Santana smirking.

Kurt was wearing a skinny red pants and black button down shirt with his hear perfectly coffed upwards making him look like a sex on a stick.

"Thank you Satan you look good too" Kurt said smiling a little.

"Buddies let's go in!" Puck said " everyone take you ID's" he gave each one his ID.

Entering Kurt was afraid that he'll be caught cause his ID said that he's a 40 years black male, but actually the guy dodn't even look at their ID's he just said a quick "have fun" before letting them in.

It was weird to start with. There were guys everywhere and some were dancing...or should be say humping on the dance floor. They went to the stalls and sat as Santana and Puck ordered for them, Brittany and Kurt.

"Kurt we'll go to the stage in about.." She looked at her watch "10 minutes cause the strippers are going to be on and there's that sexy stripper which I hired to give you a happy birthday lap dance" Santana winked.

"Do I have to?" Said a blushing Kurt

"Yeah you need to loose a bit lady!" Santana said "drink that too live a little" she gave him a vodka shot which he drank and then made a face which showed that he didn't like it at all.

He soon forgot how many shots did he take he just know that he didn't down a shot before finding another one infront of him. He found Santana dragging him to one of the seats close to the stage and some guys came out to dance on stage then, OH IS THAT HOT GUY COMING TOWARDS ME? Thought Kurt.

Than Kurt found himself with a man on his lap grinding to his crouch and Oh god! Is that the feeling of a realy cock? He was getting wet by now and the guy felt so good.

Kurt was enjoying the lap dance, losing himself to the sensations when suddenly he felt the guy being yanked from atop of him and someone dragging him from where he was sitting.

"Oh hey hey hey where do you think you're going with him?" Kurt heard Puck shouting but he was so drunk to do anything actually.

"It's non of your business punk" Kurt heard another voice but he didn't recognise it.

"Oh it is! That's my friend you're taking ho...OMG Mr. Anderson!" Puck said in a shocked voice.

"Yeah that's me now you let me take him or do you want me to tell on you all?" Blaine said with a firm voice

"But he's my friend where are you taking him?" Puck asked

"Can't you see he's wasted? I'll take him home" Blaine said getting a confused look from Puck "his home i mean" said Blaine quickly.

Seems like Puck bought that cause he didn't argue with Blaine anymore leaving him to take Kurt away. How can these bitches do that to his angel? How can his angel let anybody but him touch him? _**He is HIS he's supposed to be waiting to on his knees for Blaine to submit for him and surve him and him only! **_Thought Blaine angrily.

Now Blaine was fumming with the idea of someone else even coming near his property or even worse his angel letting them come near him! _**How can that bitch do that to me? I guess I need to show him who he does belong to! I can't keep him throwing himself at sluts when he should be on his knees for me begging me to fuck him letting him cum cause it's been two days and he really needs to or he'll die.**_

Blaine took Kurt back to his house seeing red infront of him, he needed to claim him and he'll claim him now!


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine laid Kurt on his bed and looked at his angel as he was sleeping. He was angry at Kurt and wanted nothing but show him who does he belong to, but he forced himself to calm down ns think for a minute realising that he really didn't want to claim Kurt while he's unconscious, he wants his sub awake and kneeling for him begging him to claim him.

He settled on letting Kurt sleep the night and punish him tomorrow.

Kurt woke up with a headache to start with, he was on a bed that wasn't his own and looking around he found the the surroundings are not familiar.

OMG what happened yesterday? Where am I? Kurt thought to himself.

He smelt coffee and decided to go out of the room and see where he is and who's home is this. He went down the stairs and followed the smell of the coffee till he reached the kitchen there he found a man with his back to him.

"Excuse me" said Kurt and the guy turned around and Kurt's jaw dropped, KILL ME NOW! WHAT AM I DOING IN 'S HOUSE?

"I see you're awake Kurt" said Mr. Anderson with a hint of anger in his voice "I found you in Scandels yesterday and you were with that slut who was giving you a lap dance which YOU seemed to enjoy too much"

"It w-w-was m-m-my birthday sir and I was drunk" stuttered Kurt.

"Yeah I know but why did you go Scandels in the first place Kurt? Did you want someone to submit to someone so bad and to let him fuck your tight little hole huh?" Blaine said as he got nearer and Kurt didn't know what to say he just stood there stunned.

"I I I...I didn't want that sir. It was just my birthday and my friends..."

"And your friends wanted you yo get laid right? And by going there you prove to me that you also wanted to get laid, right" Blaine was now close to Kurt who was wet and fighting the urge to kneel and submit to the dom.

"I...I...I..." Kurt couldn't form a sentence.

"You're so naughty Kurt" said Blaine with a sly smile on his face "and naughty boys should be punished." He went out of the kitchen and into the living room and Kurt was following him. He sat on one of the chairs "remove your pants and underwear and bend over my legs cause you naught boy are going to be spanked"

kurt's jaw was on the floor now and his eyes were saw wide, what did Mr. Anderson just say? And why are you wet Kurt huh? Not the good time at all!

"But..but sir!"

"Now sub!" Blaine's tone was so demanding and Kurt found himself removing his pants without even thinking, but as he reached his panties he got nervous, it's the first time a man see Kurt naked and he didn't tell many people about his...anatomy. What will Mr. Anderson think? Will he think that Kurt is a freak? What the hell is happening now why is he allowing his teacher to see him naked in the first place and worse to spank him!?

"I said now sub!" Blaine was getting angry.

Kurt all but hurried to remove his underwear, his face was cherry red by now and he didn't dare to look at his teacher.

Blaine on the other hand was stunned as he looked at Kurt's crotch expecting to find a cock here but instead he saw a pussy and can someone be that hard so fast by just looking at someone else? Blaine thought to himself.

"Come closer beautiful" Blaine said slowely, he was drooling by now getting all these dirty images of Kurt laying spread on his bed with Blaine between his legs eating him out while the sub screaming and begging for more.

Kurt got nearer but he still couldn't raise his eyes to meet the dom's but when he saw the dom's hand reaching for his pussy he looked at him in shock as he stepped away.

"Get back here sub or you will regret it!" Blaine's voice was stern and Kurt couldn't do anything but follow he command stepping back toward Blaine.

Blaine's hands reached back to Kurt pussy and a finger went between Kurts folds to play with his clit. "I see you're already wet, huh!" Blaine said with a smirk "you're despererate for it" he continued while toying with Kurt's clit before moving his finger down to find the sub's entrance. Kurt was panting above him and when Blaine found his clit he bucked his hips trying to get the finger inside him.

"Such a good slut" Blaine said while circling the sub's entrance teasing him "You want it?"

Kurt's face was so red as he was panting. He knew that this is not appropriate for a teacher and a student but the pleasure he was feeling right now made him want nothing but Blaine's fingers in him "Yes...yes please" Kurt moaned.

"But you are a naughty boy Kurt you don't deserve to be pleasured" Blaine said as he was slowly playing with his clit making the sub want more.

"Please please I'll do anything to be good for you just please!" He wanted more of what Blaine was giving. He never tried masturbating before, he always felt filthy and naughty just thinking about it but now he was regreting it cause if that what it felt like he'd be masturbating everyday and night.

"No Kurt badboys don't get to be played with actually they get to be punished and now bend over my legs" said Blaine as he removed his hand from Kurt's pussy feeling the sub whine from the loss.

Kurt bent over Blaine's legs and Blaine took his time admiring Kurt's ass before smaking it. Kurt moaned at the surprise as he wasn't expecting the smack and Blaine chuckled.

"Count them for me angel! Count me 10" Blaine said and then smacked Kurt on his left cheek.

"O-one" Kurt said his face cherry red at the humiliation as Blaine smacked him again and again. By the fifth smack Blaine stopped and pressed a finger in Kurt's pussy.

"Mmm...someone's wet" Blaine smirked as he started rubbing at Kurt's clit and Kurt moaned wantonly. Blaine's finger retreated and then he slapped Kurt's pussy and Kurt screamed.

"Please"

He slapped his pussy again and Kurt moaned "count sub or we'll start all over"

"S-s-six..please sir please" Kurt panted as Blaine slapped his pussy again and again till he reached ten.

"Up" Blaine commanded.

Kurt got up and stood with his face flushed and pussy wet that it was dripping down his legs.

"Go put on your clothes" said Blaine

"But.." Kurt stuttered.

"No buts sub, go put your clothes and come back here so I could tell you the rules from now on" said Blaine firmly.

Kurt put on his clothes while feeling his pussy throbbing and his ass cheeks burn, he wanted nothing but reach down and touch himself his pussy begged for it. As he got back to Blaine he was still desperate for anything his pussy wanting anything in it and he couldn't help but squeese his thighs as he stood infront of Blaine and Oh that feels good.

"Kneel for me sub" Blaine commanded and Kurt finally did the one thing he wanted to do since he first saw Mr. Anderson.

"Such a good sub" Blaine said "now I have to tell you something at first before saying the rules"

"My name is Blaine Anderson and I'm your dom" Blaine said as he pulled up his sleeves and showed Kurt his name written on his wrist and Kurt was in a shock his eyes wide looking from Blaine's wrist to his eyes not believing that his Literature teacher is his soulmate.

"I-I-I don't know what to say" said Kurt

"Did I tell you to talk sub? You don't talk unless I tell you to and that's the first rule you have to know" said Blaine "the second one is that you're coming here with me after school everyday, we'll meet in the parking lot and I'll drive you home at 9 pm, okay? You may talk"

"Yes, sir"

"Good boy!" He patted Kurt's head before continuing "Also, in this house you'll be on your knees for me all the time and you may not stand or walk you may only crawl. You'll please me whenever I want and that doesn't mean here only I may need you to pleasure me anywhere I want...at school for example" Blaine said with a wink and Kurt felt his heart stop...Omg! What am I in for? Kurt thought.

"However I'm not ready to tell anyone yet so that would be something between you an me sweetie, would you keep that little secret for me?" Blaine said

"I-I guess sir" Kurt said

"Good boy. You'll only call me sir or master here and in school Mr. Anderson. Also, you're not allowed to let anyone touch you beside me and yeah hunnie that means that you're not allowed to touch yourself. Did you or anyone touch your little pussy angel?" Blaine asked.

"No, sir. Only you, my dad and three girlfriends if mine know about it" Kurt said

"Oh that's good that's so good" Blaine said as he felt himself get harder than ever and he wanted nothing but to get that pouty little mouth around his cock as he fucked himself into the tight hot cavern, he needed to come but he didn't want to waste Kurt's first time now he wanted to be prepared for the hot angel first.

"Lastly hunnie, you're not allowed to go anywhere without my permission and if I said no it'a no Kurt I won't say anything more than once or else you'll be punished. By the way we need to talk about other rules and things later but right now I need to get you back to your home cause I'm sure your dad is worried about you and also I have other things to do, so come on babe" he said to Kurt as he got up from his seat.

Blaine dropped Kurt off with a last "goodbye and see you on Monday angel" and then got off he needed to go home and think about Kurt and his tight little pussy, imagining himself claiming it as he slowly brought himself to his orgasm.

Kurt on the other hand got into his room and thought for a long time about Mr. Anderson his master...his soulmate


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt've been thinking about his encounter with Blaine for the past two day. How cana man just come and tell you that he's your soulmate, demand you to take your clothes off so he could spank you and touch you...down there?

He didn't like the way Blaine introduced himself to him, he always thought that his soulmate would more likely sing him a song and then introduce himself or something romantic like that. Also, he thought his soulmate would be more lovingly than that and just not touch Kurt like that after the first time he told him that he's his soulmate...How could he do that to me? Yes he kinda of wanted more but that was in the heat of the moment, Kurt would've wanted to know more about his soulmate before letting him see him naked, touch him and spank him.

Moreover, how can Blaine treat him that way? Like he's just a sexslave of some sort, just working for Blaine obeying him on whatever he says! No, Kurt deserved better than that. He didn't deserve a bad dom even if he's his soulmate! He could be happy with someone else who is not his soulmate, Burt and Carole were the poof. Though they're not soulmates they love each other and willing to do anything for one another and Kurt deserved a relationship like that! If he couldn't have it with soulmate then he'll have it with someone else.

Kurt got ready for school with one thing on his mind, don't talk to Blaine...at least until he collects some information about him as too know more about his soulmate.

Today was Monday which meant that Kurt had Literature as his first class. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to burst out of his chest, how could he see Blaine after what happened between them? How was he going to fight the urge to just drop to his knees when Blaine talks to him or worse when he commands him?

He was so lost in his thoughts, getting his books out of the lockers when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kurt jumped and turned around to see who that was fearing that it's one of his bullies.

"Hello" said a guy with blonde hair and big black glasses, Kurt recognised him as he was in his lit and math classes but he didn't get to know his name.

"Oh hello" said Kurt wondering what that guy may want from him.

"I'm Chandler Brunsman" said Chandler with a big smile on his face before continuing " I saw you in the lit and math classes and thought that you're...you know like me" when Kurt gave him a confused look he said "gay I mean. People here don't like me and I thought that you know we could hang out together cause I really want to make a freind I hate being lonely and back in New York..."

"OMG! You used to live in New York? Yeah sure I'd be your best friend just tell me how it is like living in New York" Kurt said quickly so excited to have someone who used to live in New York as it's his dream to go there with Rachel after graduating.

They kept on talking about New York and Broadway all the way to the class as they entered together talking and laughing as Chandler told him about a funny experience that happened to him once. The two didn't notice the pair of hazel eyes staring at them, getting darker with jealousy.

They sat in the middle of the second row talking till the bell rang signaling the begining of the class.

Blaine was mad! Not only did Kurt ignore him when he entered the class but also he came he with that fag who's playing Rodulpho in the play, talking and laughing loudly as if Blaine is not even here.

Blaine couldn't concentrate the whole class looking at the couple who were looking at the same book...Chandler forget his...talking slowly when Chandler wasn't reading his part and giggling.

After the class ended and as Kurt was gathering his things laughing at something Chandler said, Blaine called him "Mr. Hummel please see me before you leave"

Kurt couldn't look at him, he knew if he did he'll be so weak and will just do what Blaine wants. He really needed some time to gather some infos about the dom and see the reason behind him treating Kurt the way he did before.

"I'm sorry sir but I have another class now and I can't be late for it" Kurt replied quickly not waiting for an answer he walked out of the door with Chandler following him.

"Okay that was awkward why didn't you wait to see what Mr. Anderson wanted from you?" Asked Chandler.

"Well you heard me I have class which I can't be late for and of you excuse me I want to go to the locker to get my things for the next class" Kurt was so nervous now cause he knew what he did is wrong and that as a dom...as strong one Kurt had to admit...Blaine won't allow something like that to slip, but wait a minute he didn't claim him yet, did he? Then Blaine can go fuck himself.

The day passed really fast for a Monday and he was now in the parking lot heading to his car when he saw Blaine standing by the car waiting for him...Omg what's he doing here? Thought Kurt.

"Hello Kurt" said Blaine his tone is dangerous.

"Hello Mr. Anderson" Kurt replied getting to the drivers side as he unlocked the car to get in, when he felt a hand grasping his arm.

"Where are you going sub?" Blaine asked harshly.

"I-i-in the car sir to drive home" Kurt said his voice cracking.

"I said last Friday that you're coming home with me everyday from now on, didn't I?" Blaine asked with a brow shot up.

"I-I-I can't sir I have a big exam tomorrow" lied Kurt.

"Really? Well no one of your teachers mentioned an exam to me when I asked. A liar too well that will be added to your punishment." Blaine said with a half smile on his face.

"Dude can you take me with you today? Rachel is pissed of me and doesn't want to drive me home today" Finn came running to Kurt. Kurt has never been gratful for having Finn in his life before.

"Yeah sure Finn get in" Kurt said with a sigh getting his arm out of Blaine's grip who looked so angry.

"Oh Mr. Anderson hello you wanted something from Kurt?" Finn asked oblivous to what was happening between the two.

"I just wanted to talk to him about something in his homework, right Kurt?" Blaine said his voice harsh.

"Y-y-yes sure sir!" Kurts said "I have to go now, see you next Wednesday Mr. Anderson" Kurt said before getting into the car quickly to join Finn.

"See you tomorrow Kurt" Blaine said as the car left, he was beyond angry now. How could his sub do that to him? He should have said no to Finn so he could fuck off so Kurt could leave with Blaine, but no Kurt was avoiding him today as it apeared and he wanted nothing but get his sub alone so he could punish him and show him who's the boss here! He was seeing red now and he couldn't wait for tomorrow he wanted relief today and he knew just who to call.

"Sebastian! Be at my house in 30" said Blaine in his phone.


	10. Chapter 10

He didn't have lit today "thank god" thought Kurt. How would he face Blaine? He new that Blaine was beyond angry it was written all over his face yesterday at the parkng lot and he had to do anything to avoid seeing him again cause he knew Blaine would be after him today.

He thought about skipping school today and tell his father he didn't feel well but he thought against it cause he was going to be singing a duet with Rachel today and if he just skipped the day she may come and kill him in his sleep.

So he got ready for school with one thought in his head "keep away from Blaine".

He spent last night with Sebastian who's...a friend...yes that's what we say about the people we call every now and then to fuck. Blaine was extra rough yesterday with Sebastian that the poor boy had his ass red as cherry and he left the house limping.

He was beyond angry with Kurt, how can his sub not obey him? How could he ignore him and go around with that blonde, talk and laugh with him? Today he's going to find Kurt, get him home with him so he could punch his sub for being a naughty, naughty sub.

He didn't see Blaine the whole day and he thanked god for that. Now heading to the glee club, Kurt had his ears full of Rachel as she was telling him that they should kill this duet as to Win this week's assignment and beat Finn and Quinn's duet.

"Rachel you know him and Quinn aren't dating right? He's just singing with her cause she asked him to not because he wants too" Kurt told her.

"I know Kurt but I know the looks she gives to him! She's plotting to get him back and I won't allow it Kurt!" Rachel fumed "I'm his dom and she doesn't realise that, if they won this week's assignment they'd go to breadsticks together and she'll try to seduce him or worse order him! Oh god Kurt I can't help but rage when I think about that!"

"Calm down Rach it's not THAT bad. Quinn is not evil she was your BFF just a week ago when she was helping you with the Michael assignment, now she's your enemy cause she'll be singing a song with your boyfriend? You're weird" Kurt rolled his eyes "let them sing the duet honey and we'll sing ours and let the best win...well we're the best so we'll probably win so don't worry" he winked at her.

They entered the room, Kurt and Rachel sat down as Rachel's eyes shot daggers at Quinn and Finn making Finn dug his face down not daring to look at her. Kurt took her hand in his and whispered a calm down to her as the rest of the glee club entered.

Kurt was just laughing at something Rachel said about Quinn's outfit when he heard Mr. Shue's enthusiastic voice as he entered the room.

"Hello kids" said Mr. Shue and the glee kids minus Kurt replied back "today I'm going to listen to your duets to announce who's going to win this week's assignment and I got a guest judge. Say welcome to Mr. Anderson guys!"

Mr. Anderson smiled and waved at the guys before his eyes laid in Kurt who was gaping at him and just when Blaine's gaze was on him he lowered his eyes.

Mr. Shue called every couple up to sing their duets, Blaine liked most of them specially Santana and Mercedes's "River deep mountain high" it was incredible, Blaine thought.

Now it was time for Kurt and Rachel's duet and Kurt stood on wobbly legs, he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and what he's going to do to him after glee.

Kurt and Rachel started singing "What kind of fool" by Barbra Streisand and Barry Gibb. Blaine was amazed with Kurt's voice, he sounded like an angel and he wanted nothing but to listen to his angel's voice all the time. Blaine had to admit that Kurt belonged to Broadway.

Kurt had lost himself in the song forgetting about the surroundings till he heard the loud clapping of his mates, Mr. Shuester and oh Blaine was still there and he was clapping and smiling at him, Kurt couldn't help but feel happy that Blaine liked his voice also it was the first time he sees Blaine happy and smiling, not just throwing him these dirty or challenging smirks.

"God Kurt and Rachel you both just killed the song, I'm proud of you both" Mr. Shue still clapping.

Kurt and Rachel won the assignment and Santana was in a rage cause though they were "good" hers and Mercedes's duet was "way better". She didn't stop till Mr. Shue told he that she couldn't rage every time she lost cause that's really getting boring and yeah she and Mercedes were amazing but Rachel and Kurt were way better, she should just accept it!

Kurt was walking to his car when a hand caught his arms and he was pulled towards a warm body.

"You thought you could flee that fast angel?" Said a smirking Blaine, Kurt just couldn't reply or even look at him.

"You've been a naughty sub for me, avoiding me, not coming to my house yesterday and letting that blonde chick be all over you. Did you like being punished the last time angel that you begged to be punished?" Blaine purred as he held close to him, a hand sneaking into Kurt's jeans and cupping his mound.

Kurt was shivering as he couldn't help but get wet at what Blaine was saying.

"Mmm..I can't wait to see this tight little pussy again, maybe this time I'll get you to come" murmured Blaine "tell me Kurt have you been touching yourself or did you obey my order?"

"I-I-I haven't sir" stuttered Kurt as felt Blaine's finger toy with his clit through his briefs.

"Oh good boy, now get into your navigator and follow my car we're heading to my house cause we've got things to do" Blaine said as he pinched Kurt's clit causing him to moan wantonly, then he slipped his hands out of the boys jeans and went to his car so they could go to Blaine's house.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N okay so I feel like an asshole for not thanking you all for reviewing, following and favorating the story! :)

Also, I want to clarify Sth! In the previous chapter there was a line which had "punch" in it -thank you ILiveForGlee111 for making me notice it- it's supposed to be "punish" but you know when an autocorrect wants to change Sth, autocorrect changes it! :D

Moreover, people have been complaining for the grammar and language mistakes. Well I don't have a beta so excuse me! :)

Lastly, thank you for reading this fic! :D

They reached Blaine's house and just when Kurt heard the door close behind Blaine he found himself being pinned to the wall next to the door, hands pinned to the wall beside his head and Blaine's face just inches from his.

"Hello angel" Blaine said with half smile "you've been a naughty, disobeying sub. What do you think we should do with you?" Kurt didn't know what happened but all of a sudden he found himself having this strong urge that always follows him when Blaine is around and it's to drop down on his knees and just submit to his dom _**no Kurt you know nothing about him you can't just submit to a stranger even if he's your dom.**_

"Well I remember telling you last time to be on your knees here and only crawl." Blaine said as he released Kurt's hands and stepped away "well strip and on your knees sub" Blaine commanded

Kurt couldn't think. He knew he should say "no" and tell Blaine that he doesn't accept being treating like that...like an animal, but he couldn't help it, his body following the order before even thinking about it and he found himself getting out of his clothes, not even caring about his Marc's Jacob jacked and dropping to his knees and waited for whatever to come next. Kurt wasn't someone who can just be naked in front of anyone, but right now in his subspace he cared less about anything but following orders.

"Good boy." Blaine said admiring the view in front of him, his sub naked and on his knees, just submitting to him, waiting for him to use him.

Blaine went to sit on the sofa in the living "crawl to me sub" and god just when he said the words Kurt started to crawl to him, it looked to hot and dirty, the angel was looking at him with those big innocent cyan eyes and his ass was wiggling as he crawled _**that pert little ass and it's all mine**_ thought Blaine as he felt his cock harden and oh that pouty mouth would look so good on his cock.

"Look at you all pretty crawling for me and all mine" said Blaine as he patted Kurt's head as the sub leaned to his touch "you want to be a good sub? You want to serve your dom?" Blaine asked and Kurt subconsciously nodded.

Blaine unzipped his pants and pulled them down then he pulled his pants freeing his hard and aching cock "come on baby, see I'm so hard for you" Blaine said as he started palming his erection "suck it" Blaine groaned and stopped palming his erection waiting for the hot mouth he'd be buried in.

Kurt on the other hand snapped out from whatever he was in when he saw Blaine's cock. The first thought that came to his head was _**"Oh my god! That's a penis" **_as he never saw a penis before except that one time he tried to watch porn and ended up too embarrassed when the guys started to go at it. Though Kurt's experiences with cocks were zero, but still he found Blaine's cock "huge" and knew that it was quite bigger than usual _**"Oh god how did he fit it in his jeans?" **_Kurt wondered. He soon freaked out when he connected everything together and heard Blaine's words _**"Oh god I'm not ready for this! No, no this can't be happening to me! I don't even know him for god's sake!" **_Kurt stood up.

"I can't do this" Kurt shouted "you can't just come into my life, tell me you're my soulmate, treat me like shit and then order me to do...things to you" he went to his clothes and started to pull them on.

Blaine stared at Kurt in a shock at first but then when he saw Kurt pulling on his clothes he snapped "what the fuck are you doing sub?" He stood up not caring that he was half naked "Get back here now!" He shouted.

"No!" Kurt shouted back, he needed to kill the voice in his mind which kept in telling him that he should obey, obey and obey "I won't be your sex toy!"

"Well that's what you are, you were made to please me." Blaine said "you are just a sub Kurt nothing more and nothing less"

"I am a person, a human being, I have rights and I need to be loved." Kurt hated the way his voice was starting to sound desperate "I don't want a dom who'll just use me for his own pleasure. I want a dom who'll love me, hold me, support me and my dreams" no won't cry now "I don't want an insensitive asshole to be my soulmate. I don't want you to be my soulmate" oh god he was crying now!

Blaine didn't know what to reply with. How can Kurt want things like these which didn't exist except in movies and books? These things aren't real, subs only were made to bear your children and please you nothing more. Yes his father won't ever lie to him, right? Yes he will never lie to him, Kurt is not living in the real world he needed Blaine to teach him how to be a good sub for him.

"Oh sugar don't be silly" Blaine said still half naked, cock out and soft against his stomach, approaching Kurt who was now fully dressed and took a step back when he saw Blaine approaching him.

"You just need me to teach you how to be a sub" Blaine said calmly taking another step getting nearer to Kurt, who too a step further "you are just young"

"Oh god are you crazy? I told you I want you as my dom and I don't want anything to do with you!" Kurt shouted "you know what? I'm leaving and I don't want you to come near me in school or I swear on my mother's grave that I'd tell principle Figgins" Kurt said before turning around heading to the door, he really needed to be out of here now.

"I'll get you angel, whether you like it or not" Blaine shouted after him, he knew that Figgins won't be able to do anything when he knows that Blaine is Kurt's dom _**hell my name is written on his wrist, he's mine! **_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N hello guys! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favorating the story.

I just felt the need to say that even Blaine has never kissed Kurt yet. I think you need to know that for later on. :)

He was so depressed. He couldn't stop thinking about the name on his wrist, he couldn't say soulmate anymore; he just couldn't, it hurts whenever he thinks about it.

When Kurt was young, he always looked up at his mother and father's relationship. The love between the two Soulmates; how his mother's eyes spark when his dad is back from work, and she goes to greet him on the door with a peck on the mouth and a big smile on her face.

His dad never ordered his mom in front of him. They had an unspoken language between one another that whenever his mom does anything that might get his father angry or anything, she always looked at him as if apologising to him with her eyes and Burt would always answer her with his telling her that he forgave her. Kurt wanted to have this with his soulmate.

When his mom died, Kurt never saw his father like that. He didn't cry so he wouldn't make things worse for Kurt, but his face showed it all; he was broken, he lost the love of his life and he looked like he doesn't want to live anymore but he had for his son, the produce of him and his love.

Eight years later, when Burt and Carole got married he saw the love between the two. Maybe they weren't soulmates, but the love between these two always got Kurt to feel happy that his father found someone to take care of him and give him the love he knew his dad needed after his mom's death.

Kurt always thought that his dom would respect him and love him with all that he has, he knew that he would just do his best to be good for his dom.

These dreams all faded when he saw Blaine. What that man did to him was so harsh, treating him like a toy that should just be there for his pleasure. No one saw Kurt naked before Blaine, he was never touched before Blaine, he never saw a penis before Blaine's. Blaine just came to his life a took his firsts with a snap of his fingers just cause he can, just cause he has the excuse of being a dom who happens to have his name on his wrist. Kurt was devastated_**, what an excuse of a dom?**_ thought Kurt.

It was Monday today and Kurt didn't look forward for that day. His first class as usual is literature.

Kurt retrieved his books from his locker and walked down the hall to class.

"Kurt! Wait for me" Kurt heard Chandler call after him.

Kurt stopped and looked back to see Chandler running to him "oh hello Chandler" Kurt said smiling.

"Oh man you walk fast!" Chandler said out of breath "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good. How are you?" Kurt smiled.

"I'm fine. Let's go to class now, we don't want Mr. Anderson to be mad at us" Chandler said and the smile which was on Kurt's face faded just by mentioning the name.

"Yeah let's go" Kurt said.

Entering the class, Kurt felt his whole shiver as he didn't know what Blaine would be like today after what happened between them the last time he was at his house. He stayed close to Chandler and sat beside him in class.

They've finished "A view from the bridge" and were starting off today with "Pride and the prejudice" and They were going to cast who will do who in the story.

Blaine entered and started the class professionally; he didn't even glance at Kurt for the first half of the class. But then Chandler grunted something about Blaine cause he didn't give him a role in the novel and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at what he said.

Then Blaine looked at him, His eyes were cold and angry and Kurt could not hold the gaze because he felt that voice in his head telling him to submit and Kurt won't do that. He looked next to him, hit Chandler's arm playfully, and then looked in front of him again to find Blaine's eyes on him shooting daggers at Chandler as if just looking at Chandler would get him killed. Kurt decided to spend the rest of the class looking down at his desk.

Blaine finally dismissed the class and for Kurt's surprise he didn't call Kurt to wait for him after class, Kurt never felt relieved before.

The day passed quickly and Kurt was excited for Glee today, he felt like singing today to relieve some feelings he have. He went to Mr. Shue earlier to ask him if he can and the teacher gladly said yes.

Kurt entered the glee club; he planned to sing a fun song not something to describe his feelings because he wanted to escape them for a while at least.

He was sitting between Rachel and Mercedes talking about sales when Mr. Shue entered.

"Hello guys" greeted Mr. Shue "I have a guest today again who seemed to like our last week's voices and wanted to come again. I told him that few of you are going to perform again and he said that he'd love to come and watch you. I think by now you know that I mean Mr. Anderson welcome him!" Mr. Shue said the lodes minus Kurt who was so stunned started applauding.

Blaine entered with a charming smile on his face waving to the entire club.

"I'd love to have you here every day Mr. Anderson in glee instead of Mr. Butt chin" Santana said raising a hand, Mr. Shue glared at her and she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay so now class we'll start of by Rachel, you had something to sing today." Mr. Shue said.

"Of course Mr. Shue I'd love to begin the week with Barbra's amazing song "Funny girl"" Rachel said enthusiastically, Santana rolled her eyes at the choice muttering "as usual" under her breath.

"Great Rachel" Mr. Shue clapped his hands as Rachel stood in front of the club gesturing to Brad to start playing the piano.

Blaine was amazed at the tiny girl's voice, she was born to be on Broadway, and he could not help but close his eyes and listen to her.

It seemed that many of the glee kids were singing today. Artie and Sam sang, "Suit and tie" by Justin Timberlake, Santana sang "Mine" by Taylor Swift; she sang it to Brittany who just blushed and smiled. Then Mercedes came and killed it with Alisha Keys "Girl on fire" leaving everyone speechless.

"Kurt you're up now," Mr. Shue said with a smile.

"I'll be singing something different today" Kurt started "and by different I mean that it's not something that I usually sing. Tina and Brittany can you come up and help me?" Kurt said with a smile.

The music started and most of the glee club knew and started clapping with the beat. Kurt, Tina and Brittany started dancing as Kurt started singing the lyrics to Taylor Swift's "We are never getting back together". The kids stood and started to dance with each other singing along with Kurt.

Blaine never saw Kurt like this before, he looked so happy as he was having fun with his friends and Blaine wanted to be the one making Kurt happy, _**well he will be happy when he's submitting to you isn't that supposed to make all the subs happy?**_ Blaine thought. However, there was that small voice in the back of his head disagreeing with him, telling to try and please Kurt and to love him. Blaine didn't know where did this voice come from, but he knew that he wanted to talk to Kurt and see what the boy was thinking of in order to plan what he's going to do to get him.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: thank you guys for all the lovely reviews I'm happy that you all like how this story going -believe me the story was going into a more darker an twisted way but I decided against it cause I saw that you all hate Blaine and I don't want you to despise him- however, I'm now because gleekyxklainerxkurtx188 bribed me to update this so "tied up forever" can be updated and MAAN I JUST LOVE THIS FIC! -me and my pervy little mind- you should really go and check all her stories cause they are just AWESOME! :D

No I'll stop talking.

They've just finished the glee club and Kurt was on his way to his car when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Kurt wait up!" Blaine panted as he was speeding up trying to catch up with Kurt.

Hearing the voice, Kurt couldn't help but speed up terrified from Blaine, thought a small part of him was demanding him to stop but no he won't listen to it!

However, Blaine was fast and he quickly caught up with Kurt and grabbed him from his arm pulling him towards his chest.

"I told you to stop, Kurt" Blaine growled. He knew he should play cool in order to get Kurt, but how dare this slave. How can he not obey Blaine? He was angry from the inside but he just couldn't act upon it if he wanted to get Kurt.

Kurt was frightened when he found himself against Blaine's chest, the touch was just making him weak as he wanted nothing but get on his knees and submit to the dom. The voice that was telling him to be strong was so small now and the one telling him to submit was so loud, how can a touch reduce you to that? Kurt thought.

Blaine released him and Kurt stood in front of him trying to get a hold of himself. When he finally did, he spoke in a firm voice "what do you want from me?"

Blaine's eyes darkened at Kurt's voice but he let it pass in order to get what he wants "I need to talk to you, can we go to Lima beans?" Blaine said

"Yeah like I will go with you anywhere or even I'll want to talk to you," Kurt said," leave me alone Mr. Anderson"

Blaine started to really get angry "Kurt give me a chance to talk to you! I know we got on the wrong foot before but now I want to talk Kurt" Blaine slightly raised his voice, then contained himself and pleaded -and Blaine never begged someone- "angel please, just one more chance?"

Kurt looked in those small pools of chocolate and melted into them, he quickly averted his eyes "okay okay but as long as it's in a public place"

_**As if a public place can keep you from me**_ Blaine thought "yeah yeah we'll go to Lima beans, how about that?" Blaine said hopefully.

"Okay let's go, I'll follow your car," Kurt said.

"Thank you angel" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's cheek quickly, he had a half smile on his face when he noticed Kurt's blushing face as he put his fingers over the spot that Blaine kissed.

They arrived to Lima beans and after ordering their mochas, they sat in a table away from the crowd in order to be able to talk.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked as he took a sip from his caramel mocha.

"I want to get to know more about you, isn't that what you want?" Blaine said.

"Well I don't know if I trust you enough, at all actually to be able to open up to you" Kurt said.

"Well I'm trying to gain your trust Kurt, that's why I'm trying to talk to you" Blaine said.

"Do you think that you can gain MY trust after what you did to me? You sexually abused me Blaine." Kurt whispered loudly, looking around him to see if someone had heard him.

Blaine didn't know what to answer on that, he knew that what he did was normal and that Kurt is just being a drama queen but he needed to go with what Kurt was saying in order to get his trust "well I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Kurt, you're my sub Kurt and I'm a man with needs. I thought you're just playing hard to get" he knew he didn't sound reasonable but he's trying.

"Playing hard to get? Are you crazy Blaine?" Kurt said loudly but quickly lowered his voice when he noticed some people looking at them "I didn't even know you're my dom when you first...you know...did things to me" he stuttered.

"You weren't complaining then" Blaine said casually.

"I didn't know what's happening Blaine! I was in my subspace and you were...touching me, I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to" Kurt whispered loudly, he was just so angry at Blaine.

"Let's just put this behind us okay?" Blaine said.

"I really don't know about that Blaine, I can't forget what you did to me. I thought that my dom would be something else, that he'll be more loving and respecting to me" Kurt said.

Oh and we're back again to this shit "You know Kurt that this is only in the mov.." Blaine couldn't finish before Kurt was cutting him off.

"The movies? Blaine really? I've seen my parents and then my father and step mom, the love they have for each other that's what I've always dreamt of!" Kurt said angrily. He just couldn't talk anymore to Blaine as he felt that he couldn't get to him. Kurt didn't know what was in Blaine's mind and actually he didn't want to, he knew Blaine was bad news to him and the way he was thinking was just sick. Kurt just needed to stay away from Blaine until Blaine change himself or just go away. Kurt felt a sting in his heart for the thought, because though what Blaine did to him was sick and Blaine himself was sick but the thought of losing his soulmate was just hard for Kurt. The thought that he'd have to leave his soulmate is just so heartbreaking for Kurt, but he knows it's for his own good.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I just can't do this. If you don't believe in what I want then you won't be able to give it to me and I just can't live my life as a slave, that's not me...not the way I've been raised to. I have to leave I'm sorry." Kurt said sadly and stood up to leave.

"But Kurt..."

"No buts Blaine. It feels horrible for me to leave my soulmate, but I just can't be your slave! Soulmates complete each other Blaine, but you want to only dominate me and let me be your slave and I won't agree on that. I know I deserve better!" With that, Kurt left.

Blaine was left speechless he didn't know what to believe in anymore, his father and the way he brought him up with or Kurt and what he was saying to him. Blaine was lost.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm really sorry for the late update! I was suffering a major write r's block but now I'm back and here's an update. :)

So this chapter wasn't supposed to be published today as I found this nice lady asking to beta my story but after I sent her this chapter she didn't reply so I guess she changed her mind or something. Anyways, now we have the chapter! YAY! :D

Thank you all for following/favouriting/reviewing I really appreciate it! :)

Finally, I don't own Glee. If I did I'd make sure Darren and Chris kiss all the time on and off screen ;)

"You're a bad excuse of a dom Blaine!"

Blaine woke up. These nightmares started to come more constantly since his talk with Kurt. He hadn't had these flashback since he was thirteen! He refused to think about it, but his talk with Kurt made him feel like a horrible dom and it all came back to him.

_**Flashback **_

Seven years old, Blaine watched as his father "punishing" his mommy as he always did! He wasn't allowed to call her "mommy" or even acknowledge her, but Blaine was just a boy and he knew this woman is his mother and just watching her going through all of this was hurting his heart so much. He had to talk to her.

That's how his father found him. Talking to his mommy, trying to make her feel better and holding her tight. He found himself being snatched from the hug and thrown on the floor. His father ordered her to get out of the room and wait for him in the punishing room. Blaine never saw his father look that angry.

"What were you doing with the sub, Blaine?" His dad asked.

"I-I I was...I was just trying to talk to her" Blaine stuttered.

"Talk to her, huh? Well what a weak dom you are! You're NOT supposed to talk tour subs, they're her to just listen to your orders, please you and just bear your children! You can't just treat them as an equal, they're nothing but servants!" His father said angry.

"But...but dad, she's my...mommy" Blaine said weakly. This earned him a slap from his father.

"Mommy! Are you calling a weak excuse of a sub MOMMY? She is nothing Blaine! A servant! Better get it into your small mind before you grow up and your sub thinks that you're just a weak little faggot and starts controlling you!" His father turned to leave and as he reached the door he turned back and said "you're a bad excuse of a dom, Blaine!"

_**end of flashback**_

Blaine was so confused. He didn't know what to believe, Kurt's words or his father's. he knew for a fact that many of the subs he had before loved his domineering ways, loved how he roughly handled them and made them feel owned for a night. Kurt however wasn't like the other subs, Kurt was _**his**_ sub, his name was written on Kurt's wrist and Kurt's name was written on his. Blaine needs someone to talk to.

A/N: so I know this is short but I didn't plan yet what I want with this story. For next chapter I have two people to choose from so Blaine can talk to about his and Kurt's relationship, it's either Nick or Jeremiah. I still don't know! :)


	15. Chapter 15

First of all, I wanna say that I've been devastated this past week for the tragic death of Cory Monteith, he was such an angel and I'll miss him forever! Secondly, I'm really sorry for the long long wait but I kinda didn't know how to write this chapter but now here it is and it's long! Thank you for your patience!

After two days of picking up the phone and putting it down again, Blaine mustered up all the courage he has and dialed the number.

"Blaine! What's up man?" Nick's excited voice made Blaine smile, it's been really long since the last time he talked to Nick his old school mate and roommate back in Dalton Academy. He always disagreed with Nick for the way he treated Jeff , his sub or as Nick likes to say soulmate, as an equal not what he truly is just a sub. He always talked about Jeff like he's the best thing in this world since the first time he saw him, when the sub was auditioning to be a warbler, sparks flew that day and Blaine had to bear Nick babbling about how beautiful the boy is all day. Three years later, the two had a small wedding ceremony and since then they've been living a really happy life one that is just out of a fairytale.

"Nick, hello man! I'm fine, dude, how are you?" Blaine said with a small smile.

"Fine, fine, just busy so much these days with all the redecorations Jeff wants to do with the house. I swear we're gonna get bankrupt with all the changes he's forcing me to do every time he gets _**bored**_ with the decorations!" Nick said with a laugh, "what's it with you man? Do you mind me asking you what is the cause of this call? You rarely call and when you do it's for a reason."

"uhm…I really need to talk to you about something…" Blaine's voice was so quiet as he started to doubt if he's really up to opening up to Nick about everything.

"Sure man, do you wanna do it over the phone, or would you like to come over?" Nick asked his voice filled with concern.

""I think it's better if I come to you, but isn't your house kind of busy with workers and things like that?" Blaine asked.

"No, me and Jeff are doing things ourselves. You know how much he doesn't appreciate anybody's work but himself. Anyways we've finished with most of the house the only things left is the bedroom and kitchen so things are almost back to normal again," Nick said.

"So are you free tonight? Can I come by at seven?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure we'll be waiting for you tonight man!" Nick said.

"Thank you, man! I'll see you later then." Blaine said before hanging up.

-Page break-

When Blaine arrived to the Green's house he was welcomed by a really excited Jeff who just jumped on Blaine and hugged him tight telling him that it's been really long since the last time he's seen him and that he really missed the goofy ball of curls. One thing Blaine admired about Jeff was that though he'd treated the boy so coldly over the years, he couldn't treat him bad or dominate him anyway or Nick would kill him, the boy still liked him and tried to be his friend anyway possible, unbeknown to him that Blaine don't do friends with subs he just fucks and leaves. However, right now Blaine really appreciated the hug cause he really needed one at this time, everything was heavy and confusing and this hug that is full of love dissolved some of the frustration Blaine was feeling and he found himself smiling and hugging the sub back.

"I really missed you too, Jeff, how are you doing?" Blaine smiled to the boy whose eyes just widened with excitement as he started to talk about all the furniture and accessories he bought to make the house look better and fashionable.

"And I wanted this purple satin sheets that would really look good with our new black mahogany bed but Nick," the boy rolled his eyes at the mention of the name of his husband," doesn't like purple so I had to but this baby blue sheets, which made the bed look more like a new born baby's bed and I just hate it Blaine and right now I'm doubting my love to Nick for his horrible sense of fashion," as the boy talked Blaine found himself thinking about Kurt and how Jeff seems so similar like Kurt, at this point Blaine longed to see the boy again.

"Well baby can you talk about how much you hate me inside the house? We don't want to keep our guest outside," Nick came behind Jeff and hugged him tight pulling him back in the house and inviting Blaine in.

Blaine and Nick sat in the living room catching up as Jeff came from the kitchen with two glasses of homemade grapefruit juice and some mini chocolate cupcakes that Jeff was bragging about how delicious they are.

"So Blaine, I didn't like you tone when you were speaking on the phone. What's wrong buddy?" Nick asked.

"Well…" Blaine looked at Jeff who was sitting on the couch beside his husband and then he looked back at Nick, he didn't want to talk about his problem in front of the sub, he didn't want Jeff to think of him as a weak dom. Jeff seemed to know exactly what Blaine is thinking off and quickly excused himself.

"Well I really wanted to sit with you guys but there's a new episode of 'real housewives of Chicago' and man I'm desperate for some cats fight!" with that Jeff excused himself, leaving the two doms alone.

"Oh man everyday they seem to make a new reality show of these housewives and Jeff forces me to watch .one. I swear a book commits suicide every time someone watches one of these reality shows," Blaine and Nick, laughed at this but soon they started talking seriously after a while.

Blaine talked to Nick about his father, mother, his views on doms/subs and lastly about Kurt, how he met the angel and…fell in love with him. Blaine has never been so open to someone before, he felt so vulnerable after what he said, exposed, so weak and he never felt like this before.

"All I will say Blaine is that your father is an asshole!" Nick shouted.

"I guess I should leave then," Blaine said as he started to stand up he found Nick's hand gripping his telling him to wait for a minute.

"I'm sorry; Blaine, but I couldn't help it! This man put really wrong and horrible things in your mind since you were eight years old, Blaine, how can someone be like this? Subs are not just slaves that should only please us and follow our commands, they complete us and we complete them," Nick said.

"That's exactly what Kurt said," Blaine said with a small voice.

"And he is right, buddy, you can't just pull him out of school and cage him in your house like he means nothing but a fuck toy that pleases you. Kurt from what you said is a really talented person with a great voice and really good fashion sense, people like Kurt aren't meant to be kept away from the world cause their place is on the stage or in one of these fashion tv shows that Jeff watches all day and you gotta accept that, embrace it and support him to become something big not to take him away from all of this and keep him in your cage of a house like a little bird that yearns to fly." What Nick just said hit something deep in Blaine and he found himself wanting to let Kurt free and out of his grasp cause he doesn't deserve someone as awesome as him.

"I guess then that I never meant to be with my soulmate, I'm a dominant Nick I need to dominate him and make him do what I want or I'll be a horrible dom," Blaine said struggling with himself.

"Who said you won't dominate him? That's why we're called dominants, we need to dominate our subs and they need our dominance, it's our way of survival but we gotta give them some space also and treat them like human beings," Nick said.

"I really understand what you're saying and I really wanna try to you know learn how to open up a little and learn about how to be a good lover to Kurt, but I don't know how!" Blaine said in a devastated voice.

"You just gotta talk to Kurt and see if he's willing to help you out,"

"He hates me! He told me to never come near him again after all I did to him," Blaine shouted.

"Well talk to him again, tell him that you want to do things right this time and I'm sure that being your soulmate he'll be willing to help you out. Just try Blaine and know I'm hundred percent behind you!" Nick said with a small smile and Blaine smiled sadly back.

"I'll try," with that, Blaine stood up, hugged Nick and told him to tell Jeff that he loved his mini cupcakes and left. He had school tomorrow and was going to see Kurt and sure thing is that he'll talk to Kurt in a more civilized way.


End file.
